


How long can you hold your breath?

by SomeoneIMayOrMayNotBe



Series: Kinkstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Awkward teens being awkward, Breathplay, Kissing, M/M, Swimming Pools, Swimsuits, This is meant to make you go d'aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneIMayOrMayNotBe/pseuds/SomeoneIMayOrMayNotBe
Summary: Kink AU: their aspects are their kinks. We're starting with John because it's tame and sweet : )





	How long can you hold your breath?

"Dave."

The sprawling teen-shaped mass on the couch fails to react.

Rose takes a few more steps into the living room, eying her step-sibling with disapproval. "Won’t you at least get dressed before our guests arrive?"

"I've still got 48 minutes." Dave’s reply is muffled by the couch, but Rose is a pro at deciphering garbled speech, courtesy of her mom’s penchant for alcohol.

"That's oddly specific," Rose muses.

Dave manages the supreme effort of turning his head to the side. "Give or take 15 for traffic."

Rose hums thoughtfully, leaning back against the wooden archway. "I thought you would be more enthusiastic at the prospect."

Dave shrugs (which doesn't really have the same impact when performed horizontally, he discovers). Sure, he's excited that his best bro and that quirky cousin of his are coming to spend the week, but... "What's the point in getting dressed? It's hot as balls, I'm literally fused to this piece of furniture like some kind of alchemy experiment gone wrong. You'd have to find a shirt that fits both me and the couch. If the Harleyberts have any sanity left they'll be wearing as few layers as possible. You know we're all gonna change into our swimsuits the moment they get here, anyway."

Rose takes a deep breath, forcing herself to stay patient. She loves her new brother, she really does. Even when he's being a little shit to annoy her on purpose. She's never met anyone more starved for attention. It's almost comical, given how hard he tries to be aloof.

"Why is today so damn hot, anyway?," Dave continues to whine. "It feels like the sun is hosting its own backyard barbecue and I'm the prime slab of meat getting charbroiled while everyone else is just watching and drooling."

Rose smirks. "I assure you, no one here is drooling over your meat."

"Not _yet,_ " he counters smugly. "Wait till Egbert gets here. Boy's gonna be slobbering like a Newfoundland, he's gonna have to walk around with a bib."

Rose shakes her head, fighting a smile. Sure, John's crush is a little obvious, but Dave shouldn't be making fun of him for it. It's hard, coming to terms with your sexuality when you're still a naive kid with naive kid ideals. It's hard, and Rose perfectly understands.

The couch makes a sickening slurping noise as Dave finally makes an effort to detach his skin from its leather surface. Rose wrinkles her nose. "Go shower if you're so sweaty!"

Dave paws at his own tacky skin with just as much distaste. "Ugh. This shit's why I left Texas in the first place."

"You left Texas so your father could marry my mother and live happily ever after," Rose points out.

"So they could fuck the pool boy together, you mean."

She shrugs. "Semantics."

By the time their guests arrive, Dave has traded his pajama pants for swim shorts. It counts as being dressed, more or less, even though he's wearing less fabric than before.

He was right, of course - the first thing John and Jade want to do is jump into the large, inviting in-ground pool glistening in the sun. Rose insists on first giving them a tour of the house, a glass of lemonade each and time to drop off their belongings. She drags Jade to her bedroom, which the two will be sharing, while Dave merely waves John in the direction of his. He's pretty sure the kid can figure out how to unpack his swim trunks on his own. Time to get a head start on that sweet pool action.

The pool is heated, not that it's needed on a day like this. It still feels cold on first contact, which Dave absolutely relishes. He wasn't kidding about agreeing to move in with Bro's new wife and step-daughter largely for climate reasons. He's just not built to handle the heat.

John joins him outside soon enough, feeling very self-conscious in his tight little blue speedo. His dad maintained that this was a classic look and had flat-out refused to buy him anything else as long as the abomination still fit.

Thankfully, Dave doesn't laugh at his (dad's) choice of swimwear - instead, he makes fun of him for testing the water with his toes when it's a million degrees out. John shuts him up by jumping in, splashing his friend and half of the patio furniture in the process.

Rose joins them soon after, wearing a purple one-piece and a large-brimmed hat. She is carrying an expensive-looking tome in one hand and tube of waterproof sunblock in the other. After convincing the boys to make use of the sunblock (John insists he rarely gets sunburnt, but Dave is already starting to turn red at the shoulders), she grabs a towel from the nearest lounge chair and sets it down at the edge of the pool. Before sitting, she makes them both promise not to ruin the book by splashing water her way. It takes an offer to safeguard their respective pieces of eyewear in exchange, but soon enough an agreement is reached.

The boys retreat to the deeper end of the pool, where a little roughhousing is less likely to get them in trouble. Rose watches them with a fond smile before turning her attention back to the work of H.P. Lovecraft. 

Dave gets shoved underwater and comes up grinning. "Hey John, how long can you hold your breath?"

John is strangely flustered at the question, suddenly blushing and avoiding his friend's eyes. Dave cuts his sputtering by bragging about his own lung capacity. Before John is able to coherently protest, he has been challenged to a breath-holding contest. He watches in dismay as his friend's blond head sinks beneath the water level.

John's heart starts racing, eyes darting around in a panic. The only people around are Rose, who isn't paying attention, and Dave, who's sitting at the bottom of the pool and probably won't resurface any time soon. He hesitates, groaning in frustration. Part of him wants to rise (or sink) to the challenge, so Dave will think he's cool (or at the very least, not as uncool as he currently feels). Part of him wants to give it a try for more... selfish reasons. But the rest is frightened by the idea. He doesn't trust himself not to go strange, if he stays down there too long... And he doesn't know what he'll do if his best friend notices.

Oh, he can hold his breath longer than a minute. That isn't a problem. Quite the opposite.

Which is the problem.

John sighs, then takes the deepest breath he can manage and sinks down, keeping his eyes open to ascertain that Dave's stay closed. The relief it affords is worth the burn of the chlorine.

As usual, John's head goes fuzzy as he focuses on the feeling of pressure inside his chest, the way it amplifies his heartbeat. He can feel it in his chest, in his throat, building up in his head like waves of blood crashing against his brain. The clenching in his throat echoes another delicious tightening feeling much further down. Warmth, desire and a strange new kind of excited embarrassment courses through him. He's right where Dave could see him. He's so close to getting caught.

Looking at Dave doesn't help, because the bastard looks good even now, with his lips tightly pressed together and the occasional bubbles escaping from his nose. His golden hair is flowing around his face, illuminated by the sun. He's sitting cross-legged and serene like he's meditating, and John can't help but think about all of the times he's wanted to kiss him. He grinds a wrist against the very obvious and rapidly swelling bulge in his stupid swim panties. Eyes half-closing in spite of his efforts, he squirms against the new form of pressure, reveling in the way he can't whine, can't make a sound lest he let some of that precious air escape.

John knows he's not normal. Right now, he's starting not to care. His pulse is quickening, his chest is aching. He is _very_ aware of his own need to breathe, and it is turning him into a flushed, squirmy mess. But if he takes this any further, he will make an actual mess, so he needs to... He needs...

Dave's eyes open, jolting John like a live wire. Eyes wide with shock, he makes a comical attempt to cover himself, movements slowed by the resistance of the water.

Dave completely loses it, expelling the contents of his lungs in a fit of surprised laughter, which quickly turns to coughing as he resurfaces. He spits water out, still grinning. John follows him a second later, coughing as well. His face is bright red, and it's not because of the sun.

"So," Dave says in a low voice once their coughing subsides. "Something tells me you enjoyed that."

John doesn't answer. He glances at Rose, still sitting on the edge of the pool, lazily kicking her feet into the water. Her attention is still turned to the heavy book tucked into her lap.

Dave grins wider. "Was it me? Or the situation?"

"It's... All of it," he says, waving towards Dave and the rest of the pool in a sweeping gesture. 

Dave moves closer, hands finding purchase on John's shoulders. Dave is a little shorter, just tall enough to be able to stand with water up to his chin. He hoists himself up to speak close to John's ear, noting the way it makes him shiver. "What did you like about it?"

John whimpers, and Dave laughs again. The water naturally drags his knees around John's waist. He blows on John's neck, watching little goosebumps appear on his skin. "Is it the water? The fact that people could be watching?"

John shakes his head, front teeth digging into his lip. The way Dave clings to him is really not helping his awkwardly-stretched-out-tiny-briefs situation.

"Does it turn you on to watch me hold my breath? Or to hold yours?"

John tenses, which is as good as shouting the answer as far as Dave is concerned. He nips at John's skin, enjoying the way he gasps in response.

"Which is it?"

"The second one," John whispers.

Jade walks up to the edge of the pool where Rose is sitting. Her yellow bikini top is tied in the middle, and clashes sorely with her brown camo shorts. There is a snorkeling mask on her face and a pink donut float around her waist, complete with icing and sprinkles. Her hair is in pigtails, held with multicolored ties. It's very Jade. "What do you think?," she asks before performing a little twirl.

"Very charming," Rose assures her.

Jade smiles brightly at the compliment and Rose finds herself noticing, not for the first time, how dazzling those green eyes are when the sun hits them just right. Then the smile is replaced by a pout.

"I couldn't figure out this shaving business," Jade confesses. She gestures to a single hairless strip down her left leg, adorned with two Hello Kitty band-aids. 

Rose laughs. "It's okay. I'm sure the boys won't mind."

"Pssh!," she protests, mock-offended. "As if I cared what they think of my leg fur!" This is followed by a sheepish smile. "Sorry, after I made you lend me a razor and everything... I rinsed it and put it back on your dresser with the shaving foam thingie." 

"You could have tossed the razor. They are disposable."

Jade shrugs, seemingly unconcerned with the notion of shared razor blades. Rose's skin crawls at the thought.

"Anyway, why are you just sitting here? Stop reading and come swim with meeee!" Jade tugs at Rose's book unsuccessfully.

Rose grimaces. "It's that time of the month. I'd rather not get my pad wet."

Jade gives her a sympathetic look.

"It's okay," Rose insists. "It will give me a chance to finish this book. And besides --"

Jade is already turning towards the water, preparing to jump. "Ready or not --"

"Uh, I wouldn't --"

Rose's warning comes a little too late to prevent Jade from getting a disturbingly clear eyeful of her cousin trading passionate kisses with Dave underwater.

"Oh, _ew!_ "

Rose chuckles knowingly, eyes sagely returning to her book. "Don't worry. They'll come up for air eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I haven't dropped the other fics, I promise. The next chapters are written, I'm just not satisfied with them yet.


End file.
